Sebadoh
Sebadoh are an American indie rock band, currently signed with Joyful Noise Recordings. Formed in 1986 in Westfield, Massachusetts by Eric Gaffney and Dinosaur Jr. bass player Lou Barlow. Along with such bands as Pavement and Guided by Voices, Sebadoh helped pioneer lo-fi music, a style of indie rock characterized by low-fidelity recording techniques, often on four-track machines. The band's early output, such as 1990's Weed Forestin' and 1991's Sebadoh III, was typical of this style. (Read more at Wikipedia.) Links to Peel Peel regularly played tracks from Sebadoh releases following Lou Barlow's departure from Dinosaur Jr., as well as from the bass player's other projects, including Lou Barlow & His Sentridoh and Folk Implosion. Festive Fifty Entries *1993 Festive Fifty: Soul And Fire #7 *1994 Festive Fifty: Rebound #16 Sessions Three sessions. The CD maxi-single version of Beauty Of the Ride included tracks from three sessions, ‘Slintstrumental’ (presumably ‘Slints”) from #1, ‘Sixteen’ (presumably from #2) and ‘Riding” (presumably from #3). The 10” vinyl version included only the first two of these; “Riding” was released on the 7”. 1. Recorded 1992-08-09. First broadcast 28 August 1992. Repeated 24 October 1992, 01 January 1993. * Pot Doesn't Help / Close Enuff / Circle Game / Slints / Mouldy Bread 2. Recorded 1993-04-04. First broadcast 08 May 1993. Repeated 24 September 1993. * Fast Times At Riot Girl High / Hassle / Sixteen / Pro Brush 3. Recorded 10 April 1994-04-04. First broadcast 07 May 1994. * Riding / Crest / Whole Hog / Beauty Of The Ride Live *24 August 1996: Reading Festival live set, recorded 1996-08-23. #Soul And Fire #Not A Friend #Open Ended #Beauty Of The Ride #Skull #Rebound #Whole Hog #Punch In The Nose Other Shows Played (The following list was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. Please add more information if known.) ;1991 *24 May 1991 (BFBS): Gimme Indie Rock (7") Homestead *01 June 1991: Gimme Indie Rock (7") Homestead * Peel 003 (Radio Bremen): Gimme Indie Rock (7") Homestead *22 December 1991: Gimme Indie Rock ;1992 *07 March 1992: The Freed Pig (album - III) Homestead *08 March 1992: Sickles And Hammers (CD - III) Homestead *14 March 1992: Truly Great Thing (CD – Sebadoh III) Homestead *21 March 1992: Kath (2xLP-III) Homestead *29 March 1992 (BFBS): Kath (2xLP - III) Homestead *21 August 1992: Really Insane II (album - Rocking The Forest) Domino WIGLP2 *03 October 1992: Really Insane II (album - Rocking The Forest) Domino *13 November 1992: Vampire (album - Smash Your Head On The Punk Rock) Sub Pop *22 November 1992 (BFBS): Vampire (CD - Smash Your Head on the Punk Rock) Sub Pop ; ]]1993 *19 March 1993: Soul And Fire (EP - Soul And Fire) Domino - RUG 4 *20 March 1993: Fantastic Disaster (Amateur Mix) (12" EP - Soul And Fire) Domino RUG 4T *03 April 1993: Soul And Fire (12") Domino *08 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles): Soul & Fire (EP - Soul & Fire) Domino (JP: 'Go on, you must have liked that.') *16 April 1993: Soul And Fire (12") Domino RUG 4T *17 April 1993: Two Years Two Days (LP - Bubble & Scrape) Domino *23 April 1993: Emma Get Wild (LP – Bubble & Scrape) Domino *23 April 1993: Sixteen (LP – Bubble & Scrape) Domino *23 April 1993: Homemade (LP – Bubble & Scrape) Domino *01 May 1993 (BFBS): Homemade (LP – Bubble & Scrape) Domino *21 May 1993: Happily Divided (album - Bubble & Scrape) Domino WIGLP4 *22 May 1993: Sister (LP – Bubble & Scrap) Domino *28 May 1993 (BFBS): Happily Divided (LP: Bubble & Scrape) Sub Pop *30 July 1993: Flood (album - Bubble & Scrape) Domino WIGLP 4 *25 December 1993: Soul And Fire (7 inch) Sub Pop FF#7 ; ]]1994 *11 March 1994: Rebound (7 inch) Domino *19 March 1994 (BFBS): Rebound (7 inch) Domino *25 March 1994: Rebound (7 inch) Domino *01 April 1994: Not A Friend (CD Single - Four Song CD) Domino *09 April 1994 (BBC World Service): Rebound (7") Domino *09 April 1994 (BFBS): On The Rebound (7") Domino *11 June 1994: Skull (v/a CD - Hotel Massachusetts) Chunk *16 July 1994 (Lou Barlow And His Sentridoh): Survival (CD: Lou Barlow And His Sentridoh) City Slang *05 August 1994: Skull (7") Domino *19 August 1994: Careful (CD – Bakesale) Domino *20 August 1994: Dreams (CD – Bakesale) Domino *26 August 1994: Got It (CD – Bakesale ) Domino (backstage at Reading: Peel planned to interview Lou Barlow, but this was cancelled after the Sebadoh man had an accident on stage with his guitar.) *27 August 1994 (BFBS): Careful (album - Bakesale) Domino *03 September 1994 (BFBS): Dreams (album - Bakesale) Domino *05 September 1994 (Ö3): Dreams (CD-Bakesale) Domino *16 September 1994: Got It (album - Bakesale) Domino *24 September 1994 (BFBS): Got It (album - Bakesale) Domino *30 September 1994: ? (CD-Bakesale) Domino *08 October 1994 (BFBS): Give Up (album - Bakesale) Domino *23 December 1994: Rebound (7") Domino FF#16 ;1995 *18 April 1995 (Radio Mafia): Not A Friend (CDS - 4 Song CD) Domino ;1996 *28 April 1996: Whole Hog (Compilation CD – Lounge Ax Defense & Relocation) Touch And Go *04 May 1996 (BFBS): Whole Hog (Compilation CD – Lounge Ax Defense & Relocation) Touch And Go *14 October 1996: Ocean (single) Sub Pop ;1999 *12 January 1999: Flame (EP – Flame) Domino *19 January 1999: Flame (7") Domino *28 January 1999: Tree (LP – The Sebadoh) Domino *28 January 1999 (Radio Eins): Flame (single) Polydor GOOD 1 *03 February 1999: Break Free (LP - The Sebadoh) Domino *11 February 1999 (Radio Eins): Break Free (album - The Sebadoh) Domino WIGLP 57 *17 February 1999: So Long (LP – The Sebadoh) Domino *18 February 1999: Nick Of Time (LP: The Sebadoh) Domino *25 February 1999 (Radio Eins): Nick Of Time (album - The Sebadoh) Domino WIGLP 57 *03 March 1999: Decide (LP: The Sebadoh) Domino ;2000 *05 November 2000 (BFBS): Flame (CD-The Sebadoh) Domino See Also *Dinosaur Jr. *Folk Implosion *Lou Barlow & His Sentridoh *Beltbuckle *120 Minutes External Links *Wikipedia *Official site] *http://www---- Other Category:Artists